Happy New Year
by Jexy
Summary: A fun little fic about our favorite ladies spending New Year's eve with their son. Rated T but may change to M if reviews ask me to.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a quick little one shot I wrote the other night in preparation of New Year's Eve. It's up to my readers if it will be a two-shot. You'll know why at the end. ;)

"So what are you doing to do for New Year's Eve Emma?" I drank my normal morning coffee as Dr. Hopper walked up. He had the normal calm greeting in his eyes as he came towards me. "May I sit?"

"Sure. By all means. I'm not sure what I'm doing for New Years. I mean, David and Mary Margaret are doing…something. I'm staying as far away from their place as possible." He chuckled as he ordered a cup of hot chocolate.

"So it's going to be you and Henry, alone?" I could tell he was up to something. I just wasn't sure what it was.

"I guess so…why? You're scheming something. I can see the wheels turning in your head." He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coco.

"Since you invited her to the welcome home party I thought the two of you were making some head room with each other. Why not have a little New Years thing together. The three of you."

"Me, Henry, and Regina…together for New Years?" I liked the idea but I wasn't sure if Regina would be up for it.

"Exactlly. Come on Emma, I know you have feelings for her. It doesn't take a Ph.D to see that."

"You got that from the curse…." Dr. Hopper chuckled. "What?"

"Regina said almost the same thing to me. See? The two of you think alike. And you didn't deny having feelings for her."

"Don't deny it kid." Granny walked up with the coffee pot in hand. "Everyone knows you like Regina." I just sat there dumbfounded. It only truly accrued to me that I had feelings for Regina when we were separated by realms. The whole time I was in the Enchanted Forest all I could think about was Regina.

"Does everyone in this town know?" I shrugged and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Mmm your parents are blind to it but I think everyone else knows." I hid my face in my hands. Granny was right. I did care for Regina, and not just because she was Henry's other mom.

"How am I going to get her to agree to spend New Years with me and Henry?" They were both quiet. Granny rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She really does have you dumbfounded doesn't she? Use Henry. She wants to spend time with him and will probably agree to almost anything."

XXX

I was nervous when I reached Regina's office. As I knocked on the door I cleared my throat. "Come in, Emma." The speech I had been going over in my head for the past twenty minutes just vanished as I walked in.

"Hey." Regina looked up from the papers on her desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey." I didn't know what to say. The awkward silence was killing me. "Can I help you with something?"

"Spend New Years with me?" Regina smirked and watched me. "With me and Henry, I mean. He wants us to spend it together." My sentences were choppy and I felt like an idiot. The brunette watched me skeptically.

"You're parents want my head on a block. I don't believe they would like me in their home." Regina folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"They wouldn't be included. It would just be the three of us. You, me, and Henry." I was quiet a moment. "He wants to see you."

"He does?" Regina's skeptic eyes softened.

"He does. You're his mother Regina. Of course he wants to spend time with you. He's seen that you're trying to change and be a better person." A smile softened her features.

"Where would we have this little New Year's celebration?" I looked at the floor and kicked the corner of the rug. "You want to have it at my place don't you?"

"I really, REALLY don't want to be at Mary Margaret's that night. I do not want to hear anything or see anything…again." Regina gagged at the thought of my parents having sex. "On that note, could you make me forget about those times? Please?" Regina chuckled.

"As much as I want to get that idea out of my own mind, I can't use magic…for Henry's sake. He asked me not to and I'm not breaking my word."

XXX

"You used me so you could spend time with my mom? Really Emma?"

"I didn't use you Henry. Your name was just thrown in there. I know you miss Regina. And you want to spend time with her." Henry fiddled with his jacket.

"I do miss her."

"Okay there ya go. We'll go over there before dinner and just have a nice time." Henry smiled. He really was a good kid. "Don't tell David or Mary Margaret about this though. I don't want to hear them complain about it."

"I won't. Though, curl your hair like you did when you first came to Storybrooke." I frowned at the boy. "You look really good with curls. And you want to look your best when you're around mom. I know you like her." My palm met my face and my cheeks started to burn. Even the kid knew about it.

XXX

We arrived at Regina's around four in the afternoon. I brought a bottle of wine for Regina and I. "Come in. Hey Henry." She knelt down to hug him tight.

"Hey mom. How are you? Is that lasagna I smell?" Regina chuckled with a big smile.

"I'm better now that my little prince is here. And yes, it is. With red pepper flakes just how you like it." She stood as Henry walked inside. "Hello Emma." She glanced down to the bottle in my hand. "A bottle of wine?"

"Oh yeah." I was too preoccupied with what Regina was wearing to remember I had it in my hand. "It's a Miscatto. It's a sweeter wine." I held it towards her.

"Thank you." Regina took the bottle and I followed her into the kitchen. "We can have it when we eat dinner. Would you like some cider?"

"I'd love some." I leaned against the counter and tried not to stair. "Can I help with anything?"

"I don't believe so. Not right now." She turned to hand me the glass. "When the lasagna is done, you can pour us some wine."

The lasagna was done around five. I poured the wine as Regina served the three of us. "This smells awesome mom." Henry sat between us at the round, wooden table. Regina always smiled when Henry was around. She was always gorgeous but her smile made her more beautiful.

"Thank you Henry. I made your favorite apple turnovers for desert." I took a bite of lasagna and had to hold back a moan. Oh my God Regina's cooking was the best thing I've ever tasted. "Enjoying yourself Sheriff?"

"Oh my God…I forgot what real food tastes like. The whole time I was trapped in the enchanted forest I actually dreamt about your cooking." That part wasn't supposed to come out.

"Did you just admit to dreaming about me Emma?" I didn't say a word. I just shoveled food into my mouth. Yes I dreamt about Regina quite often. Mostly innocent but there were the occasional sex dream. "Emma?"

"No. I don't know what you're talking about. This food is awesome."

"Don't eat too fast. I don't want a dead body in my home. Without magic you would be hard to get rid of." Was Regina joking with me? I think she was. The tone of her voice was light and sarcastically playful.

Hours passed and we were enjoying each other's company. Henry showed me all the Christmas presents Regina got him. I was glad he decided to spend more time with her on holidays at least. The happiness that shined in Regina's eyes told me everything. She did love Henry more than anything. "I'm getting sleepy. Can y'all tuck me in?"

"The ball hasn't dropped yet, are you sure?" What is he up to? He never goes to bed this early unless it's a school night.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy." He hopped up as Regina did and headed up the stairs. I sat there a moment slightly dumbfounded. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Following them up the stairs, I tried to figure out what he was up to. He wanted us to be alone to watch the ball drop.

"Goodnight my little prince." Regina tucked him in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Night Henry." I joined Regina at the door before she turned off the light.

"I love you guys."

"Love you too Henry." Regina and I hesitated a moment. We spoke in unison and it was slightly awkward. We walked back down the stairs in silence.

"Join me in the kitchen?" There was something different about Regina now. A whole new feeling radiated off of her. "Would you like a mixed drink?"

"Sure. What do you have?" I didn't know Regina drank anything but wine and hard cider. "I didn't know you drank liquor." Regina chuckled as she brought down two glasses.

"Yes Miss. Swan even me being a woman of great power can enjoy a mixed drink on occasion." Regina rolled her eyes jokingly. It seems like now when she calls me 'Miss. Swan' or 'Sheriff' it's in a joking way. Not the stern, impersonal way it used to be. I watched as she mixed a shot of whip cream vodka, a shot of peach **schnopz**, and the rest sprite zero. "Try it."

"Oh wow." It tasted fantastic. "What the name of this?"

"A Regina special." I choked a little and felt my cheeks turn pink. "Since I created it."

"A Queen, A mother, a Mayor, and a bartender…is there anything you can't do?" Regina chuckled as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm a very talented woman Emma. You've seen that over the past two years, I'm sure." She was right. I had seen her many talents over the past two years I've spent in Storybrooke. "Shall we go back in the living room? I wouldn't want to miss the ball drop."

We headed back into the living room and took a seat on the couch. I wasn't sure but it seemed like Regina sat closer to me than before. She was only inches away from me now verses the half foot she was earlier. I could feel the heat from her skin now. "So what are your new year's resolutions?" Regina took another sip of her drink before answering.

"Continue to be a better person for Henry."

"Regina, you have always been a good person. You may have made some bad choices but we've all done that." The words came out of my mouth before I knew it.

"Thank you Emma. You seem to be the only one who's never given up on me. Even after your parents tried to brain wash you."

"Well they always knew you as the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest but I've always known you as Regina the Mayor of Storybrooke. I'm not nearly as biased as they are."

"Why would you be biased against telling my character?" Oh shit. She caught that.

"I..uhm.." I downed the rest of my drink and started to chomp on the ice. And then of course the fact that when a woman chews ice it means their sexually frustrated comes to mind. I was. I couldn't help it.

"Emma, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"It's not good for the Sheriff to keep secrets from her Madame Mayor." Oh God…her voice dropped to that husky tone that always turned me on. God how much I loved that tone and found it incredibly sexy.

"I'm not…keeping…anything f-from y-you…" Regina turned to face me. The fire in her eyes and the smirk on her face were making me wet. Extremely wet. I was so glad to be wearing dark jeans.

"Tell me."

"The ball's about to drop!" I tore my eyes from hers and looked at the TV. The countdown had begun and it was on five seconds. When the ball dropped Regina cupped my chin and crashed her lips into mine.

"I've known you've liked me Emma. From the start. It only took me till now to realize how I felt about you." Our eyes never broke.

"Y-you feel the same way?"

"I let you into my home didn't I?" I smiled and set my glass on the coffee table before kissing her. The kiss started to pick up the pace and Regina pushed me on my back. I looked up at her as she straddled my hips. She looked gorgeous….


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, since everyone was wanting a second chapter and an M rated one here it is. I do hope you have water or ice near you. You WILL need it.

**Chapter two**

"I have liked you from the start and soon fell in love with you. All I could think about when I was trapped in the forest was getting back to you and Henry." I stroked her sides gently as she looked down at me. Her eyes were soft and passionate.

"When I first saw you that night, when you brought Henry back from Boston, I was surprised at how pretty you were." She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "And how much I've missed your curls." A shiver ran through me as she traced her tongue around the shell of my ear. A moan escaped my throat and she chuckled darkly. "Oh, it seems someone likes that." All I could do was nod. When she did it again, my nails grazed her sides lightly. This time, it was her who moaned.

"Shall we go upstairs, your Majesty?" And evil, seductive laugh came from Regina as she slid off of me. Regina pulled me up and into her arms to lay a hard kiss against my lips. As we made our way up the stairs our lips rarely parted. The second her door closed, our clothing was thrown on the floor.

"On my bed now Savior." Oh God the sound of her demanding voice made me wet. Wetter I mean. I did as she said and lay at the top of her bed as she kissed me again. It was hard to form sentences as she was planting naughty nibbles, licks, and kisses down my neck, across my chest, and down to my breasts.

"You know Regina," my hips bucked against her with each nibble of my hard nipples. "There is some queening to be done." Dark eyes looked up at me as she made her way back to my lips.

"You want your Queen to ride your face? Hmmm?"

"I do. Please my Queen." Regina grinned and placed herself above my face. I grabbed onto her hips and pulled her down on my tongue. She was so tight and tasted simply divine. I was addicted from that second on. I hadn't been with many women but she was the sweetest. Moans escaped Regina's throat as she started to move her way up and down on my tongue. "Come for your Savior. Please come for me." Not a second later, Regina came hard with a moan she had to muffle with her hand. We had to be quiet so we couldn't wake Henry.

Regina leaned up so I could move and she just leaned back against me. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I kissed along her neck and she hummed. "Fuck Emma…" She reached back to pet my hair and move my face to kiss her lips again. I chuckled at her lack of words.

"Oh just wait until I use Icebreakers Fruit+cool mints while I'm between those thighs of yours. You, my Queen, are the sweetest I've ever had."

"You really are my White Knight aren't you? My happy ending." I kissed along her neck, her shoulder blades, and back of her neck.

"I'd like to think so. I'd love nothing more than to raise Henry here with you. When I came here and heard about Henry's book, he said I'd bring back all the happy endings. I hoped that I was going to be your happy ending."

"Then that's what we'll do. We'll raise Henry together." Regina turned and kissed me gently. Soon, she pushed me back and lay on top of me. I loved her weight. She reached down and spread herself to grind against my clit. We had a rhythm going and both of us were close. I leaned my head back into the pillow and moaned; she did as well. New warmth was created and we looked down. Sparks of purple came from us and they became more evident the faster we ground into one another.

"Our magic." A second later we both came hard. Both having to muffle our passionate moans. Once the sparks ended, Regina landed beside me. She traced my stomach with her fingertips.

"I love you Emma." I looked over at the spent brunette.

"I love you too, my Queen."


End file.
